Humiliation
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: Title explains itself. Katara gets in some sort of trouble, haven't decided what yet!


Fanfiction for my BFF Zuzu (it's a polish name and she's a girl in America). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

---

"Perhaps humiliation will get you to talk," he smirked. She glared at him, her eyes wanting to rip him into pieces. His breath trickled onto her skin and he smiled.

He turned her around and shoved her to the ground, making sure that she could look at him and watch him writhe in pleasure. She felt her hands become untied and shackled with metal. She pulled at the metal but it wouldn't budge. "You bastard! I will kill you for this!" she shouted.

"Nobody is here to save you, we're alone, and it's time that you got what you deserve you peasant."

"Somebody will come for me!"

"I heard that Water Tribe women were the most exotic women in all of the Nations. I wonder if it is true," Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation chuckled. "I guess that I'll be the first to see since all of the waterbenders were taken from your Tribe."

Katara clenched her fingers, wanting an escape. "NO! Lemme go!"

Zuko smiled, caressing her temples. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, much," Zuko smiled. His fingers wrapped around her middle. She trashed around but he was much to heavy for her to budge. He grinned. "You'll enjoy it." He grasped her white sash that held her top together. She froze, tears now starting to form in her eyes. He breathed on her neck and smiled, taking in her scent which was now a smell of sweat and seawater.

He took off her belt, watching her cry. He tore open her shirt and found that she had a small bra on made of bandages. Katara broke down into tears. Zuko smirked and knelt down. He cushioned a kiss on her lips and licked the tears from it. While kissing her, he took his hands over her breasts she quivered unintentionally.

Zuko tore her pants off and she closed her eyes tightly. "Look at me," Zuko demanded, feeling the elastic of her undergarments. Katara refused to open her eyes, fear creeping into the depths of her mind. Zuko slapped her face, leaving a red welt. She opened her eyes now, smashing her forehead against his, driving him back. "You slutty bitch!" Zuko shouted, ramming his fist into her chest, leaving her breathless.

Katara tried to breathe in but air wouldn't fill her lungs, it was as though Aang had taken away her air upon hearing who she was taken captive by. It felt as though he would rather have her killed than what she knew was going to happen as Zuko firebended off the makeshift bra. Katara breathed in now, feeling her lungs fill up with oxygen.

Zuko played with her, dragging out pain for her, wanting her to squirm and cry out. Katara's tears had now disappeared and her fear was replaced by anger. "Get the hell off of me! Somebody will come for me and you WILL pay for this you scrimpy little banished Prince!" Katara shouted at the top of her lungs, again leaving her breathless.

Zuko leered at her. She's starting to get surly; I'd better make this faster than I first wanted to…

His punch mere moments ago had caused her mind to rev up and attain its normal defending self. She tore her hands from her metal restraints and attempted to strangle Zuko, _Prince_ of the _Fire Nation_. As if that would help him keep his life, she thought violently. Zuko punched her face, his fist colliding with her jaw line.

Her ripped off her underwear and looked down at her. She again closed her eyes as his face lit up with joy and his smirk became evil. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that I will be nice with you," Zuko whispered, cupping a breast roughly and massaging it. Katara was confused at first when she finally realized that he was massaging her instead of thrusting his erection into her middle and penetrating the remainder of her womanhood.

She moved her head around as a distraction to Zuko so he wouldn't look at her hands struggling to get out of the metal clasping around her wrists. A downside to moving her hands was that her breasts were jiggling, making Zuko mesmerized by the sight of her tan flesh. Katara's left hand was sweaty and she managed to get the bondage off of it. With her nails bared, she attacked Zuko. On Zuko's the right side of Zuko's face, a large scratch mark was readable.

"Ha! Now you have scars on both sides of you face!" Katara smirked, trying to punch Zuko off of her frail body. Zuko didn't budge and Katara was breathing heavily.

"And you think that scratching me can do anything?" Zuko sneered. "Peasant, you've got another thing coming if you think that will detour me from my conquest."

"And you've got another thing coming if you think that I'm your conquest!" Katara shouted.

Zuko growled and tore off his pants and boxers. He shoved himself into her quickly. Katara screamed, not being able to get used to the size of him or how fast he pushed into her.

---A/N---

I'm going to leave you at a climax….not to sound perverted there! This is a fanfic for Zuzu, my buddy!


End file.
